


Lunch Time Love, After Dinner Sex

by Brigzi16



Category: Coronation Street
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-07-17 13:57:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16097033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brigzi16/pseuds/Brigzi16
Summary: Sophie drops into see her girlfriend during her supposedly lunch break only for it to turn into something more heated and in revenge Paula decides to turn the tables on Sophie after dinner.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was a request put in by Kelly and I've made it a two parter. So Enjoy!

Paula had a really busy day ahead with meetings coming out of her ears. She barely had time to breathe and thought she may not even be able to have lunch. She looks at her associate James, who was also up to his eyeballs in work and sighs. The pair of them needed to take a break.

“James why don’t you go and grab some lunch; we both can’t afford to be burnt out” James looks up at his boss and checks his watch. 12:45. He had been working solid since seven this morning. 

“Will I grab you something as well?” Paula shakes her head as she continues to look through some documents relating to her next meeting. 

“No I’ll be fine I’ll get something when I get home” 

“You’re in meetings till about seven you sure?” 

“Yes now get gone” Paula nods her head and shoos her associate out of the door. He smiles ruefully as he picks up his jacket and heads for the door.

“Yes boss” She waits as James leaves the office and waits for the door to close before closing her eyes and sitting back in desk chair. She takes a deep breath before picking up her pen again. She becomes so engrossed in her work so quickly she doesn’t hear the door to her office open nor see her girlfriend enter. 

“Please tell me you’ve stopped working for lunch?” Paula nearly jumps out of her chair at the sound of Sophie’s voice. She looks up and finds Sophie leaning against the door-frame of her office, a hand behind her back. 

“Sophie! You gave me a heart attack” Sophie snickers and approaches her girlfriend’s desk. Paula lays her pen down on the table and smiles up at her young partner.

“Well at your age your ticker ain’t what it used to be” 

“You cheeky…” Paula swats Sophie’s arm as the young woman perches on the edge of her girlfriend’s desk. Paula looks up at her partner with a flirtatious smile “You weren’t complaining about my age last night” Sophie had stayed the night at Paula’s, the first time since they had been caught out by Sally and Kevin, who both seemed now to accept the relationship between them. 

“That is true”

“And no I haven’t had lunch, I’m snowed under”

“Well you’re in luck” Sophie brings her hand around from behind her back and reveals a doggie bag she had made up before she finished work at Speed Daal. Paula smiles thankfully up at her girlfriend as she takes the bag from Sophie. She opens it and finds her favourites. Nihari with some rice and samosas.

“Oh you’re a star” Paula takes the Nihari out of the bag and one of the samosas. She takes the lid off the Nihari and dips the samosa into the stew before taking a bite.  


“Couldn’t have my hot shot lawyer wasting away on the job”

“Hot shot huh?” Paula raises one of your eyebrows at Sophie’s choice of words. She had never seen herself as a hot shot. 

“You know it” Sophie winks at her girlfriend and smiles, pointing to the food “Now eat before I force feed you” Paula looks at her partner and chuckles, shaking her head before taking another bite of her samosa.

“You know that’s assault don’t you?”

“I’m sure I can talk my way out of it” 

“Oh I know you could” Paula takes the spoon and fork that Sophie had kindly brought with her from Speed Daal and tucks into her food. She had always loved trying new foods and she had sampled some Pakistani street food when she travelled in Europe and found Nihari was her favourite. 

“Mum says hi and that she’s sorry again” 

“I’m going to see her tomorrow so it’ll give us a chance to talk”

“Just get her out will you?” Paula wipes her mouth with napkin that had enclosed her fork and spoon and looks up at her partner with a sad smile on her lips and resignation in her eyes.

“I’ll do my best but you know I can’t promise that”

“I know” The pair share at gaze for a few moments before Paula breaks the spell, taking another bite of her food

“Have you just come from work?”

“Yeah” Sophie shifts on the edge of the desk and nods her head. She was glad that Yasmeen had gotten over her bug because was running on fumes with the lack of sleep she had been getting recently and she wasn’t just talking about the incredible sex she had been having with Paula but all the worry and guilt she was carrying around about Jack and her mum “Yasmeen has it all under control for the rest of the day” 

“Fancy catching a film tonight? Maybe dinner?” 

“I was thinking Netflix and chill?”

“Were you now?” Paula finishes off her Nihari before she places the empty food carton and soiled cutlery back in the bag. She looks up at Sophie and sees the young woman biting her lip. Paula was well aware of what Netflix and chill meant nowadays. 

“Well you’ll have had a long day by the time you get home and I figured, since you’re getting on, you’d want to be in bed by nine”

“You are in so much trouble” Paula puts the bag of rubbish into her rubbish bin just behind her before slowly turning around in her desk chair. Sophie had shifted so she was as close as she could to Paula without falling off the desk.

“Oh I’m sure I can find a way to get out of it” The older woman smiles salaciously as Sophie leans down kissing her passionately. Paula moans into the kiss and cups her girlfriend’s neck pulling her closer, nearly pulling her off the desk. Sophie has to grip the edge to stop herself from being pulled to the floor by Paula and pulls away breathless. 

“Making any progress on getting myself out of trouble?” 

“Hmm not quite yet” Paula stands and cups Sophie’s face with her hands, lunging into another passionate kiss. Sophie wraps her arms around her girlfriend responding to the kiss with just as much passion and want. Paula feels her girlfriend push her jacket from her shoulders and finds herself too lost in Sophie to care that James could be back any minute or that her next client was due in ten minutes. Paula groans as Sophie moves her lips down across her jaw and upper neck “Soph…” The older woman grips Sophie’s hair, the young woman’s mouth doing sinful things to her neck. Their heavy petting session is cut short when they hear the door open. Sophie has never moved so fast as she dives under Paula’s desk, the older woman quickly retrieving her jacket from the floor. She straightens her shirt and composes herself just as her client walks into her office 

“Hello Paula” 

“Leon. How you doing?” Paula hugs the man before taking a seat behind her desk, well aware that her girlfriend was hiding underneath it.

“I’m well what about you?”

“I’m great thank you, so I’ve looked over your case and I think you a good chance of escaping any charge” Paula suddenly feels Sophie’s hand travel up her leg and she has to take breath and gives Leon a nervous smile “The evidence against your business partner should be enough to convince the jury you had no part in the embezzlement” The older woman can’t help but part her legs as Sophie’s hand inches closer to her sex. Why did she wear a dress today? She swallows the lump in her throat as she feels Sophie run a finger over her sex through her underwear “There isn’t anything linking you-“ Paula rings her hands together on top of her desk as she feels her underwear being moved aside as Sophie resumes her ministrations against her partner’s sex “You to umm… to the bank account or the burner phone”

“So it’s his word against mine” 

“Yes unless there is anything you can think of that may-“ Paula purses her lips as she feels Sophie put her lips on her clit. She screws her eyes shut and leans forward so her elbows her on the desk “That may give his testimony- um” 

“Are you okay Paula? You seem a little flushed” Paula smiles at her client, trying to keep down a moan as Sophie works her clit with her mouth. 

“Just- eh-just a headache” Paula tries to give Leon a re-assuring smile before composing her sentence as Sophie continues to drive her insane “So eh- um there isn’t anything could give his testimony credibility?”

“No absolutely not”

“Right good so you’r-“ Paula clamps her thighs around Sophie’s head keeping her in place as she brings the older woman closer to a climax “You’re due in court tomorrow morning and I will see you there at ten” 

“Okay. Hope you feel better” Leon shakes Paula’s hand and smiles softly at the lawyer before he leaves her office, closing the door behind him.

“Sophie…” Paula sits back in her chair and grips her girlfriend’s hair as Sophie brings her to the edge “Oh god Sophie” The older woman moans loudly as she comes into Sophie’s mouth, her head dropping back against the head rest of her chair. Sophie licks her clean before looking up at her spent lover with a shit eating grin on her face. Paula takes a few deep breathes and looks down at her lover “You are in trouble when I get you home tonight” The older woman pulls Sophie out from the table and kisses her fiercely. She couldn’t believe how incredibly hot having Sophie make love to her whilst she was seeing a client was. The idea of living dangerously was utterly arousing and incredibly sexy. 

“I can’t wait” Paula kisses Sophie again lavishly, cupping the back of her lover’s neck. Neither of the women heard James come back, the man staring at his boss and the young woman she was with as he enters her office. When Paula pulls away she steps away and smiles nervously at her associate, as she clocks him standing in her door.

“James” Sophie turns around and glances at her partner as they feel like they’re back at her dad’s when they were caught out by her mum “Um… this is my girlfriend Sophie” The young man’s eyebrows shoot up in surprise and looks at his boss then the young woman she had just introduced as her girlfriend “Sophie this is one of my team James Greening”

“It’s good to meet you” Sophie moves to shake James’s hand and smiles at Paula’s associate. 

“And you” It was clear James was in shock by seeing his boss snogging the face off the young woman, who had just shook his head, so Sophie decides to cut the awkward scene short and leave Paula to work.

“Anyway I better get going and leave you to work” 

“Okay. I’ll pick you up later yeah?”

“I’ll be waiting” Sophie pecks Paula’s cheek before moving past the man and leaving the office. James turns back to Paula and chuckles. The older woman’s cheeks flush as she gets comfortable behind her desk.

“You dark horse” Paula looks up at James and smiles. She knew it was bound to come out about her and Sophie sooner or later at the firm but she knew James wouldn’t gossip, well she hoped she wouldn’t gossip.

“Yes thank you James”

“So how long have you two been…?” Paula knew her associate wouldn’t let up so she sits back and looks at him. She smiles and tucks her hair behind her ear. 

“A few weeks and yes it’s serious; I’m happier then perhaps I’ve ever been even with Tim” James couldn’t believe what he was hearing. He knew that Paula and Tim had been really happy for a time before Paula had the affair.

“Seriously?”

“Yeah she… she makes feel as if I’m a teenager again, like there’s a future that I didn’t see before” Paula couldn’t keep the smile off her face she talks about Sophie and what she wanted the future to hold for herself and Sophie. 

“She must be special” 

“She is” The affection in Paula’s voice makes James smile at his boss. He had never heard the level of affection in Paula’s voice for a while and he was happy for her. 

“I’m happy for you Paula” The older woman smiles at her associate, nodding her head in thanks. She was happy that he wasn’t judging them, that he accepted them.

“Thanks James now get back to work because I want to be out of here on time so I can go and pick my girlfriend up” James mock salutes his boss and winks at her, earning him a chuckle from her. 

“Yes boss” Paula shakes her head at his antics before she gets back to her work. She would get everything done and be out on time because she had get her revenge on Sophie.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Paula is interrogated by Kevin, Sophie tells her Dad to either like it or lump it and the couple have a heart to heart leading to Sophie realising she's falling in love with Paula quicker than she thought

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... it's now a three parter... I figured I just couldn't make it two so I have added a semi fluffy chapter as a filler. Enjoy!

Chapter 2  
It was just after seven when Paula finished her final meeting of the day and she was itching to get out of the office so she could exact her revenge of Sophie for earlier. She could see James was still hard at it and smiles softly.

“I can leave you to lock up?” Paula asks her associate as she collects her things together. She was desperate to see Sophie. 

“Of course”

“Okay then I’ll see you tomorrow; have a good evening” James smiles as his boss practically runs out of the door. He chuckles to himself and shakes his head. It was good to see Paula so happy again. 

It was just before half seven by the time Paula got to Sophie’s. She parks up and gets out of the car. She smiles nervously when she sees Gina coming out of the Rovers and gives her a little wave, which is reciprocated. She turns and knocks on number thirteen. She wasn’t surprised when Kevin answered.

“Paula. Sophie said you’d be coming by please come in” Paula smiles softly at Kevin as he steps aside to let the lawyer in. She wipes her feet and makes for the living room. She smiles when she sees Jack watching the footie.

“Hello Jack” She sits down on the sofa and checks to see what the score was. She didn’t mind football or any sport for that matter.

“Hey Paula” The young boy’s eyes never straying from the screen as he said hello back. It was good to see he still loved football desperate what had happened to him.

“Soph! Paula’s here!” Kevin calls up the stairs before he comes through the living room. “She’s been catching up on some work; she’ll not be a minute” Paula smiles nervously up at Kevin, feeling the awkwardness filling the room pretty quickly. 

“It’s okay”

“Have you been to see Sally?” Paula shakes her head, a solemn look falling across her face. She couldn’t believe what had happened to her friend when Sophie told her. She couldn’t bear the thought of Sally being bullied and desperately wanted to help her.

“Tomorrow afternoon I’ve got court in the morning” She knew Leon would be found not guilty but she had learnt recently not to take anything for granted so didn’t want to appear over confident of a victory.

“Sophie told me what happened” When Sophie told her what had happened to her mother Paula spent the majority of the phone call trying to calm her girlfriend down. She was angry for what had happened to Sally and was more determined than ever to get her friend out of prison and back with her family. She was overjoyed when Sally called her and asked her to come back on her case.

“I’m trying my best to get her out before anything else happens”

“I’m glad she reconsidered her decision to sack you”

“It was understandable given the circumstances”

“Yeah well I suppose we’re both going to have to accept the fact you’re with Sophie and that it doesn’t seem likely that’s going to change anytime soon” Paula knew that this conversation was bound to come sooner or later and she has suspected that Kevin’s supposedly easy acceptance of her relationship with his daughter wasn’t as clean cut as it looked and she had been right.

“I know you don’t approve, not really, and I know why but I can’t do anything about my age and no matter what you think about Sophie and I we can’t just flick a switch and stop caring about each other”

“I just don’t want to see her get hurt again”

“I wouldn’t do that to her” 

“How can you say that? You’ve barely been seeing each other five minutes”

“Because she makes me feel something I haven’t before and what we have… it’s special”

“So why don’t you take your own advice Dad and mind your own business” Neither Paula or Kevin had heard Sophie come down stairs until she came stalking into the room, overnight bag in tow, and into her Dad’s face.

“Sophie” Paula stands and tries to get Sophie to take a step back. She didn’t want any more fighting between Sophie and her parents. 

“No I’m sick of you and me being made to feel guilty about us” Paula had to admit that Sophie was right about that. Even though she put on a good show Sally’s reactions had made her feel guilty about being with Sophie and she hated it. They had done nothing wrong “I don’t need your approval Dad, in fact I don’t care about you or mum or Tim think about us because it’s not your life, it’s mine and Paula makes me happy so you can either like it or lump it because I don’t intend to let her go” Sophie steps back and turns to look at her girlfriend, who looked a little proud of her for standing up to her dad “Can we go please?” 

“Yes of course” Sophie walks out of the living room and towards the front door. Paula looks at Kevin once more before following her girlfriend out of number thirteen. 

“Nice going Dad” Jack turns off the TV and wheels himself to the stair lift. Even at seven he knew that his dad had over stepped the mark questioning Paula’s feelings for his sister. 

“You didn’t need do that” Paula gets into driver’s side as Sophie throws her bag in the back and slides into the front passenger seat. 

“Yeah I did I’m tired of being judged for being with you by my own family” Paula turns to look at Sophie and takes her hand. She squeezes it, getting Sophie to look at her 

“They’re just looking out for you”

“But you said it yourself I’m a grown woman who can see whoever I like” 

“That doesn’t mean they’ll stop worrying” Paula sighs and looks down at her hand entwined with Sophie’s. She strokes backs of Sophie’s fingers with her thumb before looking up at her partner again “Remember what you told me when I said I was worried about Isla travelling alone?”

“That you were bound to worry because you aren’t there to protect her” Paula remembers that day as if it was yesterday, the day it all started between herself and Sophie. Within a couple of hours of meeting each other they had kissed and had decided to start seeing each other. Talk about whirlwind; not that it bothered Paula because she knew that she and Sophie had something special from the off. 

“And your family feel the same way about you and me; they just want to protect you from getting hurt” 

“But I won’t be will I?” Sophie squeezes Paula’s hand and sighs. She knew that Paula would never intentionally hurt her under any circumstances even at his early stage in their relationship.

“I’m glad you think that of me” 

“I hope you feel the same way about me”

“I do” Paula leans over and kisses Sophie softly, resting her forehead against the young woman’s as she pulls back, giving her a chance to continue speaking “You’ve been hurt enough Sophie and I wish I could take that all away but I can’t so I’ll do the next best thing and not bring any more hurt into your life because you are worth so much more than you give yourself credit for” Sophie swallows her tears as she presses her lips against Paula’s in a firm, loving kiss. She couldn’t grasp Paula’s overwhelming belief in her. No one had believed in her this much since Sian. Paula was so different to Sian, to Maddie, she brought out a strength in Sophie that the young woman had no idea she possessed and that was making Sophie fall in love with Paula even more quickly.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Paula pays Sophie back for the encounter in her office

Chapter 3

It didn’t take the couple long to get back to Paula’s and Sophie headed straight inside whilst Paula locked up the car and gathered her things. She made sure she had everything before she headed into the house. She smiles when she hears Sophie upstairs, putting her over-night bag in the master bedroom.

“What do you fancy for dinner?!” Paula calls upstairs as she kicks off her heels by the shoe rack. Sophie comes down the stairs and stops a few steps from the bottom. Paula smiles at her lover, realising how at home Sophie looks in her home and how much she loves having her there.

“Not fussed” 

“I could rustle up a home-made pizza”

“Sounds good”

“Is chicken and bacon okay?”

“Perfect” Paula smiles when Sophie leans down to peck her lips. “Hope there’s wine to go with that” Paula looks mocks offended at Sophie’s suggestion that there wouldn’t be and nods her head.

“Of course” Paula moves back a little to allow Sophie to come down the stairs and into the hallway “Why don’t you go and choose the wine and pour us a glass whilst I go and put my work in my study?”

“Yeah no problem” Paula follows Sophie before veering off into her study. She puts all her folders out onto her desk and puts her messenger bag over the back of her chair before heading into the kitchen. She notices two empty glasses and sees Sophie looking over her wine collection “You have some amazing vintages here”

“Thank you gifts from clients” Paula breaks out the pizza bases from the cupboard as Sophie settles on a shiraz “Good choice” The older woman takes the passata out of the cupboard and opens up the jar. She smiles as Sophie pours out the wine into the empty wine glasses “Thank you” The lawyer takes a swig of her wine before she spoons the passata over the pizza base. “Sweetheart could you grab the grated mozzarella from the fridge for me?”

“Sure” Paula watches Sophie go to the fridge before quietly creeping up behind the young woman and pinning her against the fridge “Paula…”

“I need to pay you back for earlier” Paula says seductively into Sophie’s ear as she drags her hands slowly up Sophie’s legs, over her backside and up past her partner’s hips.

“Paula…” The older woman turns Sophie around to face her and she can feel the young woman’s heart beating wildly. She captures Sophie’s lips in a fierce kiss, forcing a hand between them to unzip Sophie’s trousers. Paula wastes no time pushing a hand down her lover’s underwear “Oh god” Sophie’s muffled words were coupled with Paula cupping her sex and dragging a finger tantalising slowly through her folds. This was the effect that she wanted her actions at lunch to have on the older woman and now Paula was giving it back to her ten-fold. 

“You’re so wet Sophie” Paula breathes out as she breaks the kiss. She couldn’t hold back her fingers from entering her lover and breathes heavily against Sophie’s neck as the young woman hooks a leg around her partner’s waist, opening herself up to take Paula’s fingers.

“Oh god babe” Paula buries her fingers deep inside her partner, pushing her body behind every thrust. She wanted to make Sophie feel that the young woman had made her feel at lunch time. Sophie drops her head back against the fridge door, her eyes screwed shut and her mouth open as Paula continues her relentless thrusting. She couldn’t believe how Paula was making her feel; this intoxication of being dominated by the woman was driving her insane and closer to an orgasm. “Paula oh babe”

“I’ve never had someone eat me out during a meeting before” Sophie moans as Paula hits her sweet spot over and over with those talented fingers of her. She would gladly continue to make love to Paula in meetings if this was her reaction. 

“If this is the consequence then I’ll gladly do it again anytime” Sophie’s murmurs reach Paula’s ears and spur her on, the older woman curling her fingers deep inside her partner.

“Oh!” 

“You’re so close Sophie” Sophie drops her head into the crook of Paula’s neck as the flutter of her lover’s thumb across her clit causes her orgasm to crash down around her.

“Paula!” Paula stops her thrusts, both women covered in a thin sheen of sweat; the older woman’s shirt clinging to her back a little as she keeps her fingers buried deep inside Sophie. The women spend a moment or two re-capturing their senses and composure “Good god...” Paula slips her fingers out of Sophie as the young woman brings her leg shakily to the floor, needing to hold onto Paula for support as her legs near turn to jelly as she recovers from the intense orgasm Paula had just given her “Definitely not a deterrent if this is the result of making love to you at work”

“You’re something else Sophie”

“So are you” Sophie leans in and capturing Paula’s kiss in a soft, loving kiss, the older woman caresses her partner’s cheek softly. Sophie leans into the touch and mirrors the affectionate touch. Paula removes her fingers from her partner’s underwear and steps away from her young lover “Worked up quite the appetite now” Sophie smiles and turns to open the fridge door to retrieve the cheese. She passes it back to Paula before she zips up her trousers. Paula sets the cheese down and washes her hands before she opens the cheese and spreads the handful over the tomato covered base. 

“You okay?”

“I’m very okay” Sophie wraps her arms around Paula from behind and rests her chin on her partner’s shoulder. She presses a kiss just behind the older woman’s ear and smiles 

“That was amazing” Paula rests her hands over Sophie’s arms and leans back into the embrace. She felt so safe in her young lover’s arms and knew she could spend the rest of her life wrapped in them. Paula hopes that she and Sophie last because she couldn’t imagine being with anyone else.


End file.
